yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
YunusLand Federal Commissioned Highway 98
YunusLand Federal Commissioned Highway 98 '(Arabic: 'الاتحادية بتكليف الطريق السريع ٩٨ في يونسلند; Yunusian: Jiani Iktheer Komshian ilu de Natiun ilu Saaba Yunus Samuhu 98) commonly referred to as just Highway 98 '''or '''Y-98 in English, Jianiktheer 98 in Yunusian, and '''الطريق السريع ٩٨ '''in Arabic, is a North-South Yunusian Federal Commissioned Highway at Class-A. It is the longest and main connecting artery of the Republic of YunusLand and the YFCH Network. It is also the longest road on the planet, stretching 13,980 km across from the Ribanda - Northville Border Crossing in the Zerbi Frontier Region, all the way to Fort Nujtilah, YunusLand. The Y-98 has many important junctions throughout its length, including with other Class-A Yunusian Highways. Route description The ZFR The Highway begins at its southern terminus at the center of the Ribanda - Northville Border Crossing, in which is the direct terminus of Zerbi Federal Highway 98. The Highway goes on as a North-South freeway, passing through Ribanda (with a little shift that causes the highway to head Northwest-Southeast before reverting to North-South). The Highway then intersects with Y-472 West, terminating the highway coming eastbound. Y-98 proceeds to intersect with the Y-91 in a highway roundabout. The Highway then makes a turn eastbound to make an East-West Corridor (formerly the Talas-Bahri Road) to exit the region and enter the Mesa Region. Mesa Region The Highway enters the region as an East-West Corridor before turning back into a North-South Corridor to pass through Sayf-al-Bahr. There are planned intersections to be constructed on the East-West Corridor to service some of the towns and villages in the two regions, but construction has not began yet. The Highway then passes Sayf-al-Bahr without any major intersections with other Yunusian Highways. The Y-98 then intersects many regional roads, including MH-17 and MH-28, to service the suburbs of Sayf-al-Bahr, and the villages past those. The highway, after passing 157 km north of Sayf-al-Bahr, turns again to form another East-West Corridor (formerly the Ngaeraa-Heraa-Bahri Road). The Highway intersects twice in this form, once with the MH-93 (servicing Hiptaftalanga and Teyginanshasa), and once with the D-Class Yunusian Highway Y-398 (servicing Heraa). The Highway then turns to reform its original North-South route, and passes through the city of Ngaeraa. Shortly after leaving Ngaeraa, the highway has a major intersection with the Ghufurd Expressway East, terminating the westbound route. The highway then continues north until it passes 90 km north of the Y-9 intersection in West Malonia, where it turns and continues as an East-West Corridor (formerly and informally the North Mesaville Way or the Mesaville Bypass). The highway continues through the city of Mesaville as an East-West Highway, with a major intersection (and termination) of the Y-91 (concurrently East Mesa Road). The highway continues until it leaves the city limits, and immediately turns and continues through the Mesaville suburbs as a North-South route. The highway continues on for a long time as a North-South route and enters the next region in that form. The SHR The Highway enters the region as a North-South Corridor, and continues that way with minor intersections for various regional or municipal routes. After continuing as a North-South route for over 320 km, the highway turns and continues as a Northeast-Southwest Corridor in the southern suburbs of Hadramaut for 1 km, before reverting back to a North-South corridor to pass through the city of Hadramaut. History The Highway 98 was the first designated Yunusian Federal Highway, which, some parts of, pre-dates the 1980s. The North Mesaville Way was built by the federal government in 1964 to ease traffic congestion in North Mesaville, and the South Mesaville Way (demolished in 1994 but planning to be rebuilt as Y-7) did the same on the opposite side of the city. The Y-98 runs concurrently with the North Mesaville Way from its beginning in West Malonia to its end in East Mesaville. The West Malonia Freeway was built in 1970, as a connection to the North and South Mesaville Ways from the largest western suburb of Mesaville. It is no longer called the West Malonia Freeway, but is now referred to as "Y-98 in West Malonia". The Ngaeraa-Heraa-Bahri Road was built in 1962, to have a connection between Ngaeraa and Heraa in the north, and Sayf-al-Bahr and the Talas-Bahri Road south of it. A connection to the West Malonia Freeway was built in 1972, connecting Talas with Mesaville for the first time. It is now simply referred to as "the 98". The Talas-Bahri road was built in 1956, to connect Talas, the capital of the Abdilahi Peninsula Region, with Sayf-al-Bahr, the capital of the Mesa Region. An extension to the Ngaeraa-Heraa-Bahri Road was built in 1964. It is now simply referred to as "Y-98", though both Talas and Sayf-al-Bahr are control cities in that region.